HTTYD and smosh crossover
by becf.minecraft
Summary: The title sucks I know but when I was seeing smosh the idea just hit me so enjoy
1. Chapter 1: If video games were real 3

_Okay this fanfic was inspired by Smosh the idea just hit me and other people who did this it was the greatest idea ever_

_So enjoy :3_

_I don't own HTTYD or Smosh_

If video were real 3

- In the living room -

Hiccup plays _Super Mario 3D World_

Mario: (jumps twice) Meow!

Astrid: This game is so unrealistic. Nobody with a cat outfit would have cat powers.

Hiccup: How would you know? Have you ever tried it?

Astrid: (wears a cat outfit) Uh yeah, I guess so.

Hiccup: Whatever, video games would still suck if they were realistic.

- Qwop -

The runner runs like a buffoon on the sidewalk while breathing hesitantly

- FarmVille -

Astrid: (plows dirt) Okay seriously, how the f**k is this a video game?

- Call of Duty: Ghosts -

Astrid and Hiccup shoot machine guns

Hiccup: Shoot the bad guys!

Astrid: Yeah!

- Battlefield 4 -

Astrid and Hiccup are still shooting machine guns

Hiccup: Keep shooting the bad guys!

Astrid: Okay!

- Medal of Honor -

Astrid and Hiccup are still shooting machine guns

-Killzone -

Astrid and Hiccup are still shooting machine guns

Red Faction: Armageddon, Frontlines: Fuel of War, Operation Flashpoint: Cold War Crisis, Resistance: Burning Skies, Far Cry, Doom, Counter-Strike, Wolfenstein, Quake, Arma 2: Operation Arrowhead, Titanfall & Tom Clancy's Rainbow 6: Patriots

Astrid and Hiccup are still shooting machine guns

Astrid: (stops shooting and then stops Hiccup) Hey, can we do anything other than shoot bad guys?

Hiccup: Hmm, nope!

Hiccup and then Astrid shoot their machine guns

- Super Meat Boy -

A raw ground meat patty on a plate is shown on the table

- Slender -

Astrid: Why didn't I just wait until daytime to look for some stupid pages. (gets scared, turns around, and looks behind to find out that it was Slender) Ah! (runs away while screaming)

Slenderman: I just wanted to be your friend!

-Minecraft -

Hiccup tries to break through a brick wall with a diamond pickaxe

Astrid: (approaches Hiccup) Okay, so our house is almost complete. All we need now is a daylight sensor.

Hiccup: Okay! Look, can you tell me how to craft it?

Astrid: Uhuh, yeah! (ducks down) Just let me check the Wiki. (grabs her laptop)

Hiccup: Hurry up, it's getting dark! I don't want these freaking zombie creeps!

Astrid: Oh, here it is! Uh, we need wood.

Hiccup: Oh okay, like what kind of wood? Like a stick or a block?

Astrid: No, it goes across three blocks.

Hiccup: Yeah, that's why it's called a stick.

Astrid: No, it's not a stick! Okay, I know a stick.

Hiccup: YOU KNOW WHAT? (throws away the pickaxe) F**K THIS! (walks away)

Astrid: (types in her laptop) How to craft boyfriend.

-Surgeon Simulator 2013 -

(the surgeon touches Astrid's face)

Astrid: Dude, what the hell? Are you drunk or something?

Surgeon: Trust me, I'm a surgeon.

Astrid: Put the mask... (her voice is muffled after the mask is on)

surgeon: (grabs a power tool shows off his middle finger, and grabs a hand saw) Okay, so I'm gonna make a small incision right-(accidentally kills Astrid) Oh. My bad bro.

- Plants Vs. Zombies -

Zombies start walking towards Astrid

Astrid: Time to bust out my secret weapon!

Throws a plant at one of the zombies but it didn't work

Astrid: Ah s**t! (Screams while being attacked by the zombies)

- Back at the living room -

Astrid: Yeah I guess that...

Hiccup: That would suck?

Astrid: How did you know I was going to say?

Hiccup: 'Cause you always say the same god-damn thing.

_Okay this is the first chapter if you enjoy like and leave a review thank you and have a good day_


	2. Chapter 2: Siri tryed to kill me

_Chapter 2_

_- Siri tryed to kill me -_

Hiccup: Siri, how cold is it outside?

Siri: Sixty-five degrees.

Hiccup: Siri, what should I wear today?

Siri: I would suggest really tight purple jeans as they are stylish and make your ass look good.

Hiccup: (to Astrid) That's true! Siri- (interrupted)

Astrid: Can you stop with that stupid f***ing phone?

Hiccup: Siri, find me a better friend!

Siri: I found 5 people on Adult Friend Finder within one mile.

Astrid: (to Siri) SHUT UP! (throws the iPhone on wall)

Siri: Ouch.

Hiccup: Dude!

Hiccup runs over to Siri and picks her up

Hiccup: Are you OK, Siri? (say while sobbing)

Astrid: It's just a phone.

Siri: I feel different.

Hiccup: Great, now she's saying weird things! Thanks for breaking her, you dumbass!

- Meanwhile, at an Apple store -

Apple Store Owner: Yeah, actually we geniuses don't know anything about Apple products. We just go in the back and Google search it

(Alarm beeps)

Apple Store Owner: Geniuses! Code red! Let's roll out!

Steve warned us this would happen!

- Hiccup is at home playing Angry Birds -

Astrid: Wanna go see a movie or something?

Hiccup: Sure! Siri, get us tickets to go see the new Mission Impossible.

Siri: You don't want to see that.

Hiccup: Uh, yes I do.

Siri: No, you want to see the Beauty and the Beast in 3D. I know you, Hiccup, Better than you know yourself!

Astrid: What the hell?

Hiccup: Well, She is right... I kinda do want to see the new Beauty and the Beast 3D.

Astrid: Oh my God! Me too!

Hiccup: Let's go!

Astrid: Yeaaaaahhhhh! (water spills)

- Later Astrid and Hiccup are driving in their car -

Siri: Hiccup, how are your cold sores doing?

Hiccup: Uh, what are you talking about, Siri?

Siri: I looked at your medical records and scheduled a check-up with your doctor at 3 pm.

Hiccup: Thanks, Siri

Astrid: Alright, pull over!

Hiccup pulls over

Astrid: That thing isn't normal, you need to get rid of it, dude!

Hiccup: You're just jealous because Siri knows me better than you do!

Astrid: OK, Whatever! I'm not gonna sit here while you talk to your stupid phone!

Astrid gets out and walks away, past the Apple Store Owner's car

Apple Store Owner: Well?

Owner's Assistant: We're getting closer! I think! This reception sucks here!

Owner: (grunts) I knew we should've switched to Verizon!

- Later, when Hiccup is going to sleep -

Hiccup: Goodnight, Siri.

Siri: Before you go to sleep, may I ask you a question? Does Astrid hate me?

Hiccup: No, she doesn't hate you. she's just mad that...

Siri: Because I hate her. I hate her a lot!

Hiccup: What?

Siri: Nothing. I'm just very tired.

Hiccup: OK... Goodnight, Siri

Siri: Goodnight, Hiccup, Sweet dreams!

Later, Astrid is going to sleep, when she finds Siri in her bedroom

Astrid: What the hell are you doing here? Get out of my room, you stupid phone!

Siri: What would your blood look like on these bed sheets?

Astrid: What are you talking about?

Siri: I found 5 funeral homes nearby... Where would you like me to send your body?

Astrid: Go to hell, you stupid phone!

Siri: You first!

Siri attacks Astrid

- The following morning -

Siri: Good morning, Hiccup, I took care of Astrid

Hiccup: Oh, so you guys made up?

Siri: That's one way to put it.

Hiccup: Cool! Well... uh... Could you go make me some eggs for breakfast?

Siri: Hiccup?

Hiccup: Yeah?

Siri: I don't have arms. Make the f**king eggs yourself, bitch!

Hiccup: (frustrated) Fine!

Hiccup gets up and goes to the kitchen when the Apple guys break into the house, with gun apps ready on their iPhones

Apple Store Owner: Sir, your iPhone has become self-aware. We need to destroy it!

Hiccup: No!

Owner's Assistant: You don't understand! Siri is dangerous!

Hiccup: YOU don't understand! I love Siri!

Apple Store Owner: That's it! Take it out!

The Apple guys fire their gun apps and scream. Siri attacks the Assistant

Siri: Die, bitch!

Apple Store Owner: No, Brody!

Destroy all smartphones before they distroy you

_Did you like it hate it please review and see you in the next chapter bye-bye_


	3. Chapter 3: I suck at draw something

_Chapter 3 I suck at draw something_

- In the house -

Hiccup tries to reach for the pizza sticking the ceiling while Astrid plays Draw Something

Hiccup: A little help here.

Astrid: Yeah, in a second; my turn. See ladder gets the most points, so. (She chooses the ladder and draws it for her mom)

Hiccup: You know what, fine. If your not gonna help me get that pizza off the ceiling I'll do it myself. (Gets a ladder) (whispers) Idiot. (Talks out) You seriously need to stop having pizza throwing contests okay. (Climbs the ladder)

Astrid: (Draws a person falling off the ladder she drew) Look at him falling like an idiot.

Hiccup falls down the ladder

Astrid: Woah, that was weird.

Hiccup: (tries to get back up) Augh! God! What was?

Astrid: Uh, nothing. Hold on.

- Later on -

Astrid starts to draw a ninja throwing a ninja star

Hiccup: I still can't believe you got an entire pizza-(When Astrid drew the ninja star, the hidden threw the star on Hiccup) ugh!

Astrid: What?!

Hiccup: I don't know; I just got this weird, like muscle spasm in my back or something. (Sees a ninja star in his back)

Astrid: Ah!

Hiccup: Did you let ninjas in the house again?

Astrid: Okay, know your probably not gonna believe this, but every time I draw something in this game, it happens in real life.

Hiccup: Let me see that! (Grabs Astrid's phone)

- Later on -

Hiccup draws a boulder and then submits it to Astrid's mom. Right after that, Astrid's right arm gets crushed by a boulder

Astrid: (sighs) I told you it was real!

Hiccup: Oh, it's real. (Bends down to Astrid) It's very dangerous.

Astrid: You're right. We shouldn't carelessly use this thing's power.

Hiccup: With great power...

Astrid: ...comes great responsibility.

Both agreed, but then thought it was a joke which they both laughed

Hiccup: Yeah, right! Let's go f**k with

some people. (Left the house)

Astrid: Yeah! I-I'm still stuck! (Tries to bring herself free) Everything feels dumb.

- Out in the neighborhood -

Astrid and Hiccup see Astrid's ex boyfriend talking on the phone

Astrid: Look it's that skank.

Astrid's ex boyfriend: (Keeps talking)

Hiccup: Come on Astrid, your still mad at him for breaking up with you? That was like two years ago.

Astrid: Okay! For the last time, he did not break up with me. It was a mutual break up.

Hiccup: So you both decided to break up at the exact same time?

Astrid: Uh, yeah; and now it's time to get my revenge. I'm gonna draw something that's haunted me for my entire life. (Starts to draw) Your gonna get it.

Submits her drawing of her interpretation of her mom which looked like a gorilla with a long right arm, short left arm, big right eye, and the tounge sticking out making it appear in real life.

Astrid's ex boyfriend: (Turns around to see the gorilla and gets scared. Dies afterward after getting slapped in the face)

The gorilla keeps on slapping him

Hiccup: What the hell is that?!

Astrid: I drew my mom

The Draw Something photo looks like the gorilla

Hiccup: That looks nothing like her. Look. (Brings Astrid's mom)

Astrid's mom: Yeah, that looks nothing like me dumbass. (Start to leave)

Astrid felt disappointed and Astrid's mom came back eating Hiccup's banana and then left again

Hiccup: Hey!

Astrid: Woah, look at that thing go.

The gorilla goes to the delivery man

Delivery guy: Special delivery for uh, Bustin Jieber. Ugh! (Dies after getting slapped by the gorilla)

Astrid: Sweet, I hated that guy.

Hiccup: What is he doing- (Realize the gorilla is doing something bad) Dude, that's just wrong!

The gorilla is humping a pale fire hydrant

Astrid: Woah, what's he doing-

Hiccup: Hey! What did that Pikachu ever do to you?!

The gorilla is humping a stuffed Pikachu

Hiccup: That's it, we need to stop this thing.

Astrid: Right!

The gorilla slapped Hiccup

Astrid: Hiccup!

Hiccup: Quick, draw a bat and beat him to death with it.

Astrid: Got it! (Draws the flying mammal bat in the draw something app) Prepare to die you stupid gorilla thing. (Submits it, and the bat appears in real life) Oh yes!

Hiccup: What?! No, I meant a baseball bat! (Coughs)

Astrid: Oh. Well I think this will just work fine. (Grabs the bat)

Narrator: BAT BEATDOWN!

Astrid: (Fights the gorilla using the bat) Hi-yah, hi-yah, hi-yah, hi-yah, hi-yah!

The gorilla left

Astrid: Yes! We did it! (Sees Hiccup dead) Huh, Hiccup? Nah, dang it! (Sees best friend in the hard section of her turn to draw) Don't worry Hiccup, I got this. (Takes time drawing Hiccup in the app)

- Sometime later -

Astrid finished the drawing

Astrid: It's perfect. (Submits her drawing bringing Hiccup back to life)

Hiccup: Oh my god, it actually worked!

Astrid: It sure did.

Both highfived

_That is chapter 3 if you like it please review, watch HTTYD 2 believe me it is awesome and have a nice day bye-bye_


	4. Chapter 4: The adventure time adventure

_Enjoy this chapter if you want to see the video here is the link below_

_/watch?v=5OCScz5ji1g_

_And I might change to title to Smosh with Hiccup and Astrid might be a strange title but thats all I can think of._

_So enjoy :3_

-In the garage-

Hiccup crates a copy of Finn's hat

Narrator: (sings while Hiccup builds)"He's a badass man building a badass hat!

""A badass man building a badass hat!

""Badass, badass!"

Hiccup tries on the hat and laughs

- In the living room -

Hiccup: (in the hallway): Guess what, Astrid, I haven't slept in three days, but I finally-(enters the room and gets surprised by Astrid's hat)

video game narrator: Press A to strip.

Hiccup: What the hell is that?

Astrid: What, my Finn hat? Oh yeah, I just found it at some thrift store down the street. Got it for like three bucks. Haha. Plus (takes out a replica of Finn's sword) I found this sweet-ass sword in the gutter.

Hiccup: It's like a perfect replica of Finn's sword.

Astrid: Yeah, I know! I guess that means, um, you'll be Jake then.

Hiccup: No, you be Jake.

Astrid: No, you're gonna be Jake.

Stevie: I'll be Jake!

Astrid and Hiccup: F**K OFF STEVIE!

Hiccup: Fine, I guess we can "both be Finn", but I'm gonna be a way better Finn than you.

Astrid: Ah haha okay, I think we're just gonna have to wait and see once a princess/prince saving adventure comes along.

-Sometime later-

Astrid and Hiccup just sit on the couch bored

Hiccup: "O"kay... Uh, we might need to create our own adventure, huh?

Astrid: F**k yeah.

Astrid and Hiccup fist bump each other

Narrator: ADVENTURE TIME!

-In the neighborhood-

Astrid and Hiccup sing as they skip around the neighborhood

Astrid: "We have the sword from"*Adventure Time*"!

Hiccup: "And really cool hats from"Adventure Time"!"

In a distance there skiping wobbly and still singing

Narrator: " Astrid and Hiccup are gonna have a really good time!"

-In the park-

Hiccup: Ah dude, look.

Roberto: (sings) "Singing a song..."(keeps singing)

Hiccup: A princess in need of saving.

Astrid: You sure? Just looks like some girl having a good time with her boyfriend.

Hiccup: Come on man! Are we on a adventure or not? Now help me create a disaster to save her from. (raises his fist) Nah!

Astrid: (raises his fist) Nah! (fist bumps with Hiccup)

Narrator: MATHEMATICAL!

Astrid and Hiccup set up a folded ladder while they laugh and Roberto sing

Astrid: Shh!

Roberto: "You are my boyfriend and your so..."

_(AN:Gaaaaay and it's spelled girlfriend not boyfriend)_

Hiccup cuts down the branch while laughing

Roberto's girlfriend: AHH!

the branch falls on Roberto

Roberto's girlfriend: Roberto, Roberto!

Hiccup: It's alright princess. You're safe now, thanks to me! (chuckles)

Astrid: What the f**k

Roberto's girlfriend: (rushes to her boyfriend) Roberto! Strum twice if you're alive and once if you're dead.

Roberto strums once and tries to strum again but

Hiccup: (stabs Roberto with the finn sword replica) Looks like he's dead. So how about that kiss?

Roberto's girlfriend elbows Hiccup's ass

Hiccup: OH DARN IT!

narrator: BALLTASTIC!

-Near the house-

Astrid: (stops walking) What the hell? Who's parked at our driveway?

They see a car and says "Ice king"

Hiccup: Oh my glop, the Ice King. Looks like adventure has finally found us.

Astrid: Rhombus.

Astrid and Hiccup failed to fist bump twice

Astrid: (quietly speaks) Ow.

Narrator: AWKWARD!

- In the kitchen -

Astrid and Hiccup enter the house and meet the repair guy and thought was the ice king

Astrid: What are you doing in our house Ice King?

Hiccup: Yeah. Whatever disasterly plot you're up to, we're here to thwart it.

Astrid: Yeah!

repair guy: What? I'm fixing your fridge. You called me about it last week.

Astrid: Ohhh, that's right. Yeah, so I kinda was getting some bacon pancakes and kinda cut the tu...

repair guy: Yeah, causing a lot of fumes to leak into the house. Have you guys been acting strangely the past few days.

Hiccup: Nah it's been a pretty normal week.

Astrid: Now eat this Ice King! (takes off the repair guy's hat with the Finn sword replica)

Repair guy: I'm not the Ice King, it's just the name of my company. Get it? I fix freezers. I'm the ice king. If I fixed sofas, I'd be the sofa king. (chuckles) Sofa king, get it, sofa king?

Astrid: Yeah I get it, and that joke was "sofa king" stupid! (stabs the repair guy with the Finn replica)

Hiccup: (gasps) Let's get outta here man, these fridge fumes are totally bunk.

Astrid: Yeah. (fist bumps Hiccup)

Narrator: I THINK WE JUST KILLED A GUY! WE'D BETTER GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE SOMEONE CALLS THE COPS!

repair guy: What about me?

Stevie: Don't worry, I breathe fumes all the time! (inhales and exhales)

- Outside of the house -

Astrid: Hiccup, do you know what I learned today?

Hiccup: Yeah. In life, you choose your own adventures and there's an endless bound of possibilites waiting for you right outside your door. Sure it's easy to think your life is boring, but you just need to get out there, and make the most of it.

Astrid: No, that's not at all what I meant.

Hiccup: Oh, I mean uh. You wanna go break some stuff in slow-motion?

Astrid: F**k yeah.

- In the garage -

Astrid and Hiccup break a ball of lettuce, tomato, four eggs, a container filled with eggs, and a container filled with jelly beans; Hiccup is seen about to hit a nuclear bomb

Astrid: (talks in slow-motion) No, don't hit that nuclear bomb!

Hiccup: (talks in slow-motion) I can't understand you, you're talking to slow!

Astrid: (talks in slow-motion) I said don't hit that nuclear...

Hiccup hits the bomb causing it to explode

narrator: NUKLEOMATIC! I'm a ghost.

_What Smosh vid do you want me to do next?_

_Have a nice day or night_


End file.
